


Love Potion

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bikinis, Blood and Gore, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Complete, F/M, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: AU, One Shot. Buyer beware of what you buy as it may not be what you expect, Danny Phantom has to learn this lesson the very hard way, especially if the devil is your salesperson. Incest read under your own discretion.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Jazz Fenton/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Love Potion

The Love potion

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like

It was a beautiful Friday evening, school had just ended, the day was simply beautiful with the minor exceptions of a random ghost attacks, so it was the everyday life in Amity park thankfully the city had its very own superhero, the great Danny Phantom.

The people of Amity park were casually enjoying a day at the mall, either shopping, eating or enjoying a movie from one of the many cinemas, little did they expect the glass dome overhead would break down and income flying the town’s hero, followed by a metal ghost. 

Without waiting for anyone's approval the flying entities began fighting, from afar several townsfolk watches astonish the ongoing battle between the Phantom and a metal ghost that answer to the name Skulker. The metal ghost fire missiles and ecto-rays at the smaller hero, who dodge the missiles and loop around the energy rays, it was clear who had an advantage.

Among the spectators was a young black haired girl, dress in a black top and checkered skirt, name Sam Manson, next to her was dark skin boy dress in a dark yellow shirt and proudly sported a red beret, who answers to the name of Tucker Foley. While the girl observes cautiously at the ongoing fight, her dark skin friend recorded the event on his cell phone, with a rather strange smile.

On the opposite side of the mall were the jocks followed by their cheerleaders and a handful of passersby, as strange as it may the cheerleaders were doing what they practice every day before, during and after school, they cheer for the town’s hero.

\- “Go, Go, you can do it!!”- cheered the girls as they shake their pom-poms rhythmically.

Sam was briefly distracted by the silly cheering done by the girls lead by Paulina Sanchez, it was no secret that those two girls didn’t get alone what’s more they basically hated each other, there wasn’t a single day they didn’t argue, though on very rare occasions things got physical.

The black hair girl glare at the tan cheerleader Paulina Sanchez who jumps and wiggles her attributes, “Damn!!” suddenly yelled Tucker. The town hero was trap in a deadly bear hug; the metal ghost laughs for he could feel his victory finally coming to him.

\- “Your pelt is mine, whelp!”- said Skulker in triumph.

\- “Not today!!”- replied Phantom 

With a loud yell the boy shot two powerful ecto-rays at the metal ghost’s lower half, destroying it completely, the inner computer within Skulker robotic armor read “massive damage,” the red alerts started to sound, unwilling to be trap inside the Fenton thermos Skulker did the one thing he still had at his hand.

Phantom saw a huge rocket propeller come out from his back, - “Till next time whelp!”- said the ghost as he let go of Phantom while immediately taking off. 

As the metallic ghost fled Danny back away trying grasp for some air though he fails to see one of the many cables coming from the fleeing part wrapping around his ankle, the boy was pulled into the sky by an unaware Skulker.

“Where the hell are they going!!?” yelled and questioned Sam as she holds her friend by his shirt.

Both ghost quickly disappears from sight as they reach the clouds, the ghost boy was drowning in the black smoke made by the damage parts of Skulker as he was also being burned by the propellers, unable to see Phantom began to randomly shoot forward hopeful of hitting either the cable or his ghost enemy.

\- “Lemme go!!”- said the ghost boy while Skulker began to shake and twirl trying his utmost the free himself from the little town hero.

Danny’s energy blast finally hit home, the rocket propeller burst into hundreds of pieces, but as the robot ghost lost force, he began to fall back into the Amity Park as he unwillingly pulls the ghost boy down with him, blacker smoke started to come out from the destroyed part.

\- “Damn you whelp!”- said Skulker as he opens a small hatch and he jumps out.

\- “See ya real soon boy”- continued the small little specter that comes out from the robot.

(XXXXX)

The boy could feel the ground coming closer, he knew his time was running short, Phantom calm himself down and turn intangible, the cables phase through his ankle freeing him from certain death, unable to stop he glided mere inches from hitting the street.

Trying his very best Phantom dodge the cars and ended up crash landing into a pile of garbage, dizzy, tired and scare the young half ghost ran away from the crash site before any noisy passerby could see him. 

Though Amity Park was often considered as a town it was more like a city for it actually rival New York in size, from up in the skies it was easy to get around but in the ground was a very different story, Danny had found that out a long time ago.

\- “Where am I?”- questioned the boy as he began to walk around hoping no one saw him leave the crash.

Way too tired to transform again, Danny look for his cell phone only to find it made into pieces inside his pocket, begrudging his ill-luck the boy continues walking around trying to familiarize himself with his new surroundings, it was a part he hadn’t been before, at least not in his human form or on foot, once he got to the main avenue he more or less had an idea of where to go.

A few more blocks down the street the ghost boy found hot dog stand, at least his wallet was still in his possession, it was only natural to be hungry after such a fight not to mention having avoided a date with death, sometimes the boy wonder how long could he avoid her due to his dangerous lifestyle.

After getting himself an extra-large hot-dog and a soda, Danny continue walking back home at least until he regains the necessary strength to fly back though to be fair he was enjoying the scenery, a large, wide street, random shops around tall apartment buildings, it was a nice sight even though it was getting dark.

Soon he found himself in front of an electronics store, on the display window he saw the new televisions been sold along with stereos and other gadgets, Danny smile at the show one of the televisions had on. It was about two heroes, one was dress as some sort of ladybug and the other hero was dress like a black cat, together they fought to protect Paris from evil. 

Though Danny considers it a silly show he could actually relate to the protagonist, leaving the store behind and continuing his walk Phantom exhale his cold breath the very same that warns him about a nearby ghost though he couldn’t see any ghost there was a strange pull that almost forced him to go on.

It was just a dark alley, in between two tall buildings, he couldn’t ignore it for it could be a ghost preparing to terrorize the city, if he was lucky he could get the jump on him. With a large bite he finishes his hot-dog and empties his drink, he could need the energy if it came to a fight.

Walking slowly the boy made it half the alley but he no longer could feel anything wrong and his ghost sense wasn’t reacting at all, perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, he did have a close call with death because he wasn’t paying attention. As he turns around his heart nearly stops, for he now stood in front of a young woman.

\- “I see you’re lost, young boy”- said the woman.

It wasn’t often someone could get the jump on him, but she did, Phantom remain in silence as he looks at the woman, her hair was black and short, though it was by far blacker than any he had seen before, her eyes had the color of honey yet they seem hypnotic.

As he lowers his eyes he notices she wore nothing more than a light blue bikini, despite having the nearest public pool on the other side of town, many golden collars adorned her neck, because of her lack of clothes Danny could also see her skin to be quite clear and free of imperfections, not even Paulina could rival her.

\- “I’m not lost ma’am...” replied the boy as he avoided seeing her anymore.

\- “But you are looking for something”- retorted the woman.

Danny could feel her hand on his shoulder, as he turns his gaze upon her slender fingers, at that moment he notices many gold rings on her, - “we’re all looking for something”- said Danny using his teenage wise, but the woman smile at him making the teen blush as red as a tomato.

\- “Perhaps we can find that something in my shop”- offered the woman.

\- “What shop?” asked Danny.

The woman pointed over to her left, upon turning his head Phantom discover another alley that clearly wasn’t there before, a few more meters inside he could observe a very large tent that held above the entry a sign that read “Madam Shadow magic tools,” the black hair lady led the kid inside and a faint smell of nostalgia embrace the boy’s nose, he couldn’t distinguish the smell but it somehow reminded him of his years as a toddler.

The strangely dress woman took Phantom by his hand as she walks him inside the shop, the place seems more like an antiquary rather than a magic shop, inside he could see a very old desk, a few chairs in similar conditions, some ancient portraits of unknown people gather around the corner, the woman walks over to her desk as she did Danny found out she was actually wearing a G-string, this made him blush fiercely since he had never seen anyone wear it outside his computer screen.

-“How can she walk outside like that?”- questioned the boy as he moves over to the paintings trying to avert his lecherous gaze.

On a second desk, he saw an old world map but it had only three continents none resemble anything from his geography book, upon asking about it the woman smile and said “it from a very faraway place,” old books, paintings, and antiquities yet nothing seem to be in Danny’s liking.

-“Sorry miss, but everything seems to be out of my price range,” said the boy as he walks closer to the exit, -“I’ll see myself out.”-

-“I’m sure we can find something you like and can afford..... Danny”- replied the woman making the teen stop dead on his tracks.

He never once mentioned his name nor did he carry anything that gave out his name, he didn’t recognize her from anywhere, he was sure they had never met before, so why did she know his name.

-“miss do we know each other?”- questioned the boy.

“It’s our first time meeting”- answered the woman. “I sell many things but I specialize in potions,” continued the lady as she invited Danny to the back of the shop. 

Perhaps it was his curiosity or rather his hormones that entice him to stay with the woman who was walking into the back of the “store” while wiggling her rear in a very exaggerated manner, unsure if he should follow. The boy started to look around the tent.

Many books and strange ingredients were placed on wooden table near the corner, a stove on the opposite side, just behind the desk were many paintings perhaps some would be very expensive or probably just fakes, nonetheless he was surprised to have found such a shop in Amity Park, it clashes with the modern city lifestyle but it also seems somewhat refreshing. 

The young woman finally came out carrying a large wooden chest, Danny saw how she places it on top of her desk, within were hundreds of bottles of different sizes and colors, one by one she started to put them on the desk. 

-“I’m not really interested in buying strange drinks, Miss.....”- said Danny as the woman introduce herself as “Elizabeth Shadow”

The saleslady gently passes her hand over the many potions she had just put on display, “I have something you might like” said the woman as she picks up a potion, “these are popular among businessmen”- continued Elizabeth.

The boy saw the tags, they read; Energy enhancer, Brain enhancer, libido enhancer, yet he didn’t show interest in any, nonetheless it seems like miss Shadow was expecting this reaction as she presented her bestseller.

“This, little Danny is my finest product but I’m sure you’re not interested in it.... yet”- continued the lady with a smile.

Danny picked it up and read the tag, “Remover.” The price written under was of “$100,000.” He gently and very softly put it back on the desk as he asks what it was.

“As the name suggests, it removes problems, be aware that it has no flavor, no color and best of all it leaves no traces”- answered the woman, “the effects are almost immediate but the person will suffer for a few moments.”

The boy immediately realizes what he was holding to just a moment ago, it was a poison and as far as Elizabeth explains it was the best in the market, in other words, it was something he absolutely didn’t need and made sure to tell her.

“I know you’re not interested in something like that.... for the moment-” said woman as she walks around behind the boy. 

(XXXXX)

With her left arm, she hugs Danny as she shows him a vial shaped like a pink heart, his eyes were glued on the colorful vial, Phantom had a fairly good idea of what it was. 

\- “This is what you want”- said Elizabeth. The boy’s eyes move over to the small heart-shaped vial in Elizabeth’s hand, his own heart was beating hard as he could imagine the uses for such a potion. He was young but not a fool.

“This is a love potion, with just one drop any woman will fall in love with you no matter who it is, despite age and even social position won’t matter at all. Just hearing your voice will fill her heart with happiness and joy, she will be yours forever”- said Elizabeth as Danny took hold of the vial, “you will be all that she thinks about and how to make you happy”.

He couldn’t believe his ears if what she said was true it meant that in his hands was a real love potion and with it, he could make Paulina fall in love with him, she would immediately dump that idiot of Dash Baxter. It would be perfect, not only would his unrequited love be answered but he would also get even with Dash for all his bullying, the fool even had the nerve to hit on his sister Jazz despite already having Paulina, the worse was that he did it publicly many times after humiliating him. 

The boy was sure this was a scam even though ghosts roam the streets and the skies there was just no way a love potion could be real, it was simply impossible but even so Danny did wonder “what if,” out of curiosity he asks for the going price, expecting something along the lines of the Remover.

“Well you must understand that this is my second best-seller”- said the woman

Danny rolled his eyes as he thought “here we go.”

The woman smiles wickedly as she closes in her face with Danny, “it cost one dollar”-

The raven hair boy couldn’t believe his ears, for eternal love to cost only one single dollar, it was just too good to be true, certainly there must be some sort of catch, he clearly missed out on something but no matter how much he analyzes it, his fourteen-year-old brain couldn’t find the scam.

“I guarantee the effects”- continued the woman.

Perhaps the promise of having Paulina falling in love with him was a little too inciting for him, the boy paid Elizabeth for the love potion, he was no longer consummated by the skimpy bikini his saleswoman was wearing, what he had in his hands was far better given it works.

As they walk to the store entry Elizabeth put her hand on the boy’s shoulder the moment they were in front of the exit, he turns over to see her and for a moment he swore her eyes glow and shine like fire.

“I’m a traveling saleswoman, but we’re open 24 hours”- said the woman as she handed him a presentation card, “and I do deliveries”-

With that said Elizabeth gently push him out the tent, waving her goodbyes. “I’ll be seeing you real soon.”

The woman slowly closes the tent’s entrance while Danny wonders what she meant by that, was the potion so effective that he might come back for more and form his own harem. The idea didn’t sound bad in his young head but that of course was only if the potion actually works, the boy took advantage of the night to fly back home.

(XXXXXX)

His house was unusually quiet upon his arrival, his parents had left a note saying they were out visiting Vlad and would be back late, Jazz, on the other hand, was still out most likely working on her many school subjects. After eating his dinner and chatting with his friends, Danny took out the veil from his pocket.

“Sam would call me an idiot for believing in love potions...... not that I really think it works”- said Danny as he also justified himself for having bought it in the first place. 

He laid down on his bed hoping no ghost attack would interrupt him, the skies seem calm and his phone was in complete silence, Danny stares at the veil, it had a strange clear white liquid, almost transparent, on the back it had some instructions written.

“Mix with one drop of blood, let it sit overnight or until the contents turn pink and pour into the desired target drink, (strong flavor preferably) effect will take place within the first 48 hours and take full effect after 72 hours.”- read the instructions, “Warning if the target has already fallen in love with someone else the effect might take longer but no more than a week.”

Danny wonders if there was some sort of antidote in case he got the wrong girl, but there was nothing else written. Dismissing it as a mere hoax Danny prick his finger and let a drop of his unusual blood into the veil. With a scoff, the boy turned himself in. 

His dreams were filled with nothing more than Paulina, he dreams of their lives together, in a nice modest house in the suburbs while having a couple of kids of their own running around the garden, though of course, his dreams became a little more adult-like as it reaches the bedroom scene. His “wife” would be waiting for him in bed wearing nothing more than a baby doll as she shows her exaggerated enlarge breast. 

Unfortunately, before he could climb aboard the king-size bed, his alarm clock went off, cursing the wretched device and the one who made it Danny got up from his bed only to notice a stain on his underwear, begrudging himself the half-ghost walk over to his drawer to fetch a fresh pair of underwear, but as he came back to his bed his eyes move over to his nightstand where he found out that the veil had turned pink.

His hopes started to arise though of course he also considers it was wrong to force someone to love him but then again it was impossible for such potion to exist in the first place. Dress for school the half-ghost boy made his way down the stairs, his mother was already making breakfast for Jack and Jazz.

The boy sat down as his mother greeted him with a warm good morning and a hot pair of eggs, Jack also greeted him as he wolfs down his unhealthy amount of eggs and beacon, his sister mutter a hello while she read her psychology book, one that was far too advance even for her, as she too ate her breakfast though in a more gracious manner unlike her father.

Danny check his pocket to make sure his love potion was still in there, he wonders how he could give it to Paulina, surely she wasn’t going to just take any drink he gave much less if the school bully was there, his eyes soon move over to the middle of the table where his mother had recently place a jar filled to the brim with orange juice.

The juice had a very strong flavor so it would mask perfectly his potion, though Danny had serious doubts about the effects he couldn't hide the fact that it was amusing to think it might actually work. The raven hair boy waited until his family left the table and with a quick glance he made sure no one was near. 

Jack was in the living room watching television, Maddie was in the basement working on some strange ghost trinket, and finally Jazz was in her room gathering her books for another day at school, Danny took this few moments to ready the potion, unfortunately for him all the freshly made juice was drunk up by his father, therefore the ghost boy had to find another drink, his answer was inside the fridge.

Inside the device were two juice bottles, both had a tag that read “don’t touch, Danny.” The boy smile as he took one and open without a single care for the warning tag that Jazz had surly put, -“guess she won’t miss one”- said the boy as he took the bottle over to the table. 

Almost as if Daniel was working with dangerous chemicals, he slowly opens the bottle and carefully pour the potion inside. The pink liquid seems to have some sort of glitter in it which made the boy doubt it even more.

“Maybe I should drink a little just to be sure it’s not dangerous”- said the boy but if it works would it lose some effect since it wouldn’t be complete anymore.

Though before he could make up his mind, his ghost sense went off. Cursing the vile ghost, Danny quickly put the bottle inside the fridge and rush out to meet his ghostly adversary, only a few moments later Jazz came down, she notices her father was engrossed to the television, while her mother and brother were nowhere in sight.

Not really caring for their whereabouts, she opens the fridge taking one of her bottles, “See ya dad”- said the red hair girl as she walks out oblivious to the fighting that was occurring in the sky above her home. 

(XXXXX)

The fight ended quickly after, it was just a minor ghost slightly above the box ghost level, the boy quickly flew back into the kitchen, his mother walk in front only a mere second after he transforms back, the woman looks at Danny and with a smile she said “Hurry up or you’ll be late.”

Moving fast the raven hair boy took the bottle from the fridge and ran out the door, soon the catch up to his friends though he kept quiet about the whole love potion thing, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Sam and Tucker if they found out, they clearly would laugh their butts off.

All up to lunchtime went by without a single ghost attack and for once Danny remained inside the class actually paying attention to his lessons, it something his teacher mister Lancer appreciated very much. As the kids made their way towards the cafeteria, Danny made up an excuse so he could slide away from his friends in order to do his deed.

Slowly in his invisible form the ghost boy glided over the A-list kids table, he glares at Dash who had his enlarge arm around Paulina’s shoulder while he brags about making a touch-down in the last game, it came as a distasteful subject for Danny since he had accomplished far more than anyone not only in the A-list table but perhaps in the whole city.

Danny masterfully swaps the bottles without anyone noticing a thing thanks to his ghost abilities, the boy was grateful that Paulina had bought the same brand his sister did though perhaps it was too much of a coincidence but a very welcome one. Now all he had to do was wait for the results, in a couple of days, she would be telling everyone just how much she loves him.

Dash might be a problem since those two are technically a couple, but then again he offends flirts with Jazz so perhaps it just for show, though of course if he actually tries to go out with Jazz, Dash and Phantom would most likely have a violent conversation, he was on the very bottom of Danny’s potential boyfriends for Jazz list.

It came as a bother for Sam once she notices how her best friend kept looking over to the A-list table, she knew all too well why but she didn’t like it all nor did she approved of it, his unrequited love for the cheerleader was a nuisance for the goth who had true feeling for him. He gleefully watches how Paulina drank the juice all up to the last drop if the potion actually works she would be in love with him for many years to come.

The day went on, a few ghosts fight here and there but nothing Phantom and his crew couldn’t handle, as his curfew came about the boy wonder if the whole love potion thing would actually work, if it didn't it wouldn’t mean much after all he only spend a single dollar in the veil.

As he walks inside his house he could smell his mother’s home cooking, his father more often than not had started to help out in the kitchen with questionable results, the older couple sometimes fool around in the kitchen acting like a recently married couple, Danny wondered if he and Paulina would behave like that once they reach the same age his parents. 

The rest of his evening was quiet, for once the ghost attacks had lower, so he actually enjoys an online gaming session with his friends all up to midnight without any interruptions, the boy stretches his arms as he gazes over to the clock held on the wall just above his computer, it said 01:18 pm, he had grown used to sleeping rather late due to his ghost hunting duties but it was a nice change to stay awake for personal enjoyment.

The rare nights he didn’t need to hunt his evil peers, the boy would remain in his bed trying to gain much-needed sleep but unfortunately he often found himself just turning and twisting around, unable to close his eyes not until much later, it was around two in the morning when his eyes were finally closing yet before he could fall asleep he heard the engine of a car coming from outside his window, this of course knock whatever sleep he had.

(XXXXX)

It was strange for a random car to just park in front of his house, out of curiosity Danny peek out the window only to see a white van park outside, he could see his sister climbing down from the vehicle as she waved her goodbyes to the teens inside, from what he could make out, there was glasses-wearing girl with pigtails, a couple more whose faces where hidden under the car's rooftop but their jeans were visible, finally a guy with brown curly hair who was waving to Jazz from the driver seat as she back out into the house. 

“Guess she has friends after all”- whispered Danny as he wonders if he should greet his sister.

A few minutes later the van left and a minute more he could hear footsteps coming from the hallway, Danny figure it would be strange to go out to greet her at these hours of the night so he remains in bed until he could no longer hear anything outside.

Morning came like usual, with his mother calling everyone for breakfast, the boy looks over to his window to see Saturday morning from here on it was a countdown to Monday in other words in two more days Paulina would rush over to his arms.

The boy walks down the stairs still dress in his pajamas, he recalls how normally after a big fight like the one with Skulker, there would be a few days of peace yet there were always one or two demented ghosts that try their luck. Fortunately, it was always an overeager but weak ghost. 

The scene was always the same, his father wolfing down his meal like it was the last in his life, his mother gently savoring each bite and his sister reading her school book while eating, the boy joins in the table but as he picks his fork he notices that Jazz had heavy bags under her eyes.

“She seems tired”- thought the boy as he started to eat.

(XXXXX)

His day started with a trip to the mall where he and his two only friends would venture, their first stop was the arcades, there they would try out all the newest games, soon after they would window shop for things only Sam could actually afford but never actually bought at least not in front of them.

Once the afternoon had come over to them, the kids headed over to the Nasty Burger for lunch, they order their usual, a couple of large burgers and a large salad for their vegetarian friend as they ungraciously ate, the goth spotted the person she least wanted to see.

Everyone suddenly went quiet as Paulina Sanchez had waltzed in, Sam hated the almost celebrity treatment she got nearly everywhere the tan girl went to, some teen nearly kiss the ground where the cheerleader walk over, even Danny couldn’t help ogling at the girl.

Sam watched as the cheerleader sat on the corner table while some random employee brought her a freshly made salad, this of course courtesy of the house, the goth stares down on her own salad, realizing some parts of her lettuce were starting to blacken while the one that Paulina got seem to nearly shine.

“Why does she always get treated like a damn princess! She just...”- said Sam though she was cut off by her two male friends.

“.... Perfect...”- both Danny and Tucker said in a dreamy voice. Making her goth friend facepalm herself.

After their afternoon meal, they follow with a gory movie that Sam was overly eager to watch. The goth girl kept on recalling all the gruesome scene much to the dislike of their techno-geek friend, who had the expression of being on the brink of death since he didn’t fancy the film not one bit though Danny thought the scenes were overly acted. 

The streets had started to darken, Danny for once relieved or better yet happy to not have another ghost fight, these kinds of days had become seldom but very welcoming while they chat down the avenue about school and other simple topics that made their techno-geek friend feel a lot better.

The skies were clear and the wind was soft yet Tucker suddenly and without warning stop, his eyes glued to a cafe across the road, both teens look at their dark skin friend, he had the expression of having been stab in the stomach, his mouth slightly a gap, despite the growing darkness Sam and Danny notice his lips had dry up, his eyes held a strange expression it was a mix of betrayal, horror, and disgust.

Danny turns over to the cafe where his friend had lost his soul, the boy scan with his baby blue eyes wondering if perhaps one of Tucker’s parents were having an affair, what else could have frozen him like so, but as he searches all he could see where some tables on the outside porch where many couples were enjoying their time.

Though he didn’t see Tucker’s parents he did see someone very familiar, a young redhead who had her slender fingers entwine in the hand of a young man with curly brown hair as she gave the mysterious man a passionate kiss on the lips.

Danny stares at the young couple from across the street, it was strange to see his sister so “lovely” with someone, the half-ghost boy had always assumed Jazz to be completely engrossed with her studies so much that she might even consider dating as a waste of time but clearly he was wrong.

“Damn, I kinda had a thing for her...”- said Tucker as he pulls his friends away from the scene while his eyes tear up.

The kids escorted their techno friend back to his house, neither Danny nor Sam had a clue about Tucker crushing on Jazz, it took them by surprise, upon arriving at the young dark skin boys house, neither of the kids knew if they should follow him inside.

“If you don’t mind guys, I kinda need to be alone”- said Tucker as his friends left him to walk to the comfort of his home, the two teens walk away with sorrowful expressions. 

“Wow it kinda hard to picture your sister all lovey-dovey with some guy”- said Sam as they gain distance from the Foley household yet Danny remains in silence.

(XXXXXX)

Later that night Danny enjoy dinner with his family, his father had his face cover in oil and some random stains on his mother’s jumpsuit, apparently, they had been working on some new anti-ghost gadget, but despite that his eyes were more concentrated on Jazz rather than his dinner or on his family. As dinner ended and everyone went by their ways Danny saw his redhead of sister walking up to her room while looking at her phone. 

“That guy seems decent enough and Jazz is no fool”- said Danny as he justified his sister dating while locking his bedroom door.

“But if he breaks her heart, I’m gonna break his legs”- continue the boy as he turns his hand into a fist. 

His night continues with an online gaming session though Tucker was missing, Danny and Sam kinda understood he needed some time to cool off, around ten o’clock the Halfa laid down on his bed, he couldn’t shake off the scene he saw earlier, his sister didn’t behave any different during dinner but why should she.

It wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong, she had every right to go on dates with the guy she likes, therefore Danny couldn’t interfere even he was doing something somewhat evil, by giving a love potion to his crush.

As sleep finally claim him rather than dreaming about his future life with Paulina his dreams were filled with Jazz and her boyfriend, he saw them at the cafe kissing, the ghost boy hears a soft whimper coming from his left as he turns around, he witnesses his friend Tucker weeping next to a caring Sam who had a hand over his shoulder.

Once more the boy returns his gaze to the cafe but now it was gone for now he was standing in his bedroom looking out the window, down below he could see the white van as it was rocking up and down rhythmically, his friend Tucker once again was watching everything from the vehicle’s side window while crying his eyes out. Danny felt a lump in his throat as he knew what was going on, though before he could step outside his phone rang.

The raven hair boy opens his eyes and rush over to the window, the streets were empty just the street lights and nothing more, he turns his eyes over to the desk where his phone kept on ringing, the boy wasn’t sure if he should thank the device for waking him up or to begrudge it for not letting him stop the whole thing.

“Hello...”- whispered Danny as he answers the call.

With a quick glance he notices that his wall clock said it was past three in the morning, his heart was still beating hard and his stomach had a strange void, it seems that seeing his sister with someone and witnessing his best friend cry about it hit him harder than expected, so much he even had a nightmare about it. 

“Hey Danny sorry to wake you up but I just saw this ghost squid-like monster near the park”- said Sam.

The ghost boy blinks a couple of times before he realizes what she had just said, “Sam, what the hell are you doing in the park at this hour of the night?! It very dangerous and I don’t just mean the ghosts”- demanded the boy.

“Chill out man, I’m in my bedroom”- replied the goth, as Danny question why she knew about the squid monster in the park.

“I’m looking at it with my telescope”- continued the girl.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” questioned the boy as he watches out the window.

“It’s Saturday and there’s a horror movie marathon”- said the girl.

She didn’t have her fill with the horror film they watch earlier that day but she kept a watchful eye whenever the movie got boring. With a gallant leap and twirl, the boy changes into the town hero, the mighty Danny Phantom.

Before speeding away, the teen turns around over to his sister bedroom window, it was close shut, he shook his head and continue over to the park where his adversary waits for him. Phantom had grown used to always carrying his Fenton Thermos, and his earplugs communicators, all too soon the beast was in sight.

(XXXX)

The creature looks far more like an octopus rather than a squid for it had one too many tentacles, its head had one huge yellow eyeball, though it was quite dark Danny could make out the skin color, green with black spots all over.

Without warning Phantom began to bombard the monster with a series of ecto-energy rays, once the creature turns around, the boy blasted his eye making the creature shrieked in pain. Unwilling to fall the monster uses its long tentacle as a whip, but the energy strike on its eye causes it to have blurry vision letting Danny dodge the incoming attacks with fair ease.

Sam observe the ongoing battle from the comfort of her room, she watches how her friend loop around the whip-like attacks, almost as if she were watching a show through her telescope the girl ate the popcorn meant for her horror movie marathon.

“I didn’t know Tuck had a crush for Jazz” suddenly said Danny through his communicator.

“Yeah, me neither. Maybe you should concentrate on the fight at hand.” Replied the goth. 

A powerful blast tore off one of the tentacles, making the monster cower to the pond perhaps in a futile attempt to escape, Danny quickly took out his thermos and suck the beast inside, with that he had assured his victory.

“Tell me clueless one, if you would have known about it, would have you help Tuck get together with Jazz?”- Questioned the girl.

“I don’t know, maybe.... it weird, you know he and Jazz as a couple, it just doesn’t add”- said Danny as he glides above the park.

The boy turns over to where Sam’s manor is, her house was huge, resting on the hillside next to a few equally impressive houses, though he couldn’t see the girl, he knew which window his best friend was seeing him through.

“So why doesn’t it add up?” continued the girl as she sat down on the window frame.

“You and Tucker are like my brother and sister. I can’t really picture Tuck and Jazz together, it would be like seeing my brother making out with my sister... it’s weird”- replied the boy.

Sam’s mouth suddenly went dry, his crush actually saw her as a sister, she already had a hard time being on the friend-zone but she somehow had just passed on to the sister-zone, the girl remains silent for a few minutes, forcing the boy to ask if she had fallen asleep.

“I’m still awake, we should talk to Tucker tomorrow, I’m going to bed”- said the goth girl.

“Goodnight Sam”- replied the boy.

“By the way Danny... I’m not your sister”- concluded Sam before cutting off communication. Phantom was caught off guard by this sudden remark, did he anger her somehow?   
(XXXXX)

Sunday morning had come up, the boy had just a few hours of sleep but throughout the night he kept on reliving the scene in the cafe. Still dress in pajamas Danny steps out the room in direction to the bathroom, as he reaches the door his sister walks out still a little drowsy.

“...Good morning”- said the red hair girl as she gave a sweet yet unusual smile.

The boy replies with his own good morning as he steps inside the bathroom to groom himself, but while he closes the door he notices how Jazz kept staring at him, her eyes were completely mesmerizing on him, before he could actually close the door, his sister put her foot in between the door and the frame. 

“Say Lil bro, wanna hang out today? It's been a while since we have gone out somewhere”- said Jazz.

“Sorry sis, I kinda have plans with Sam and Tucker... maybe next time”- replied the boy as his sister pulls her feet away from the door letting him close it.

She had a strange expression on her face, almost as if she would have been hurt by her brother’s refusal, though he had refused to go out with her on many occasion this was the first time she actually seems hurt by it. The boy wonder why she wanted to go out with him on a Sunday if she had a boyfriend, clearly, they would already have plans for a Sunday morning if not for the whole day.

All throughout breakfast Jazz kept on giving him strange looks and random smiles, it was as if she wanted to ask him something but didn’t have the courage to ask. Later that evening Sam knocks on the Fenton household, the girl invited herself in, as usual, said hello and began chatting with Danny before the goth force her friend to leave much soon than expected. 

“Danny did something happened?”- questioned the goth as they headed over to Tucker’s house.

“What do you mean?”- questioned back the boy.

The black hair girl explains that during her brief moments in Danny's house, his sister Jazz kept on throwing her evil and angry glares hence the reason they left much earlier than expected, though the half-ghost boy laughs it off by claiming she was only imagining things.

Upon arriving on Foley residence, they met with their dark skin friend, his eyes were puffy and reddish almost as if he had cried himself to sleep, both teens felt quite bad for their friend neither of them had an idea that he more than having a crush on Jazz he actually was in love with her at least that was it seem.

Danny found himself without words, he didn’t know what to say or do to cheer his friend up, the boy was known for hitting on every girl that came across his path but of course he never once manages to get a date, the more the ghost boy thought about it the clearer it became that Tucker was forcing his way out of an unrequited love by trying to date other girls.

Their day consisted mostly of trying to cheer the dark skin boy up, by taking him from the game center downtown to his favorite electronics store to see the latest PDAs, even Sam offer to buy him the newest one but surprisingly the boy didn’t take her offer.

“So what do we do now?”- asked the ghost half-breed.

Though before he could get an answer, his ringtone suddenly sounds off. It was a message from his sister, Danny wonders if she needed something but the text read simply read, “where are you?” The question caught the boy off guard as she had never questioned his whereabouts before unless she needed something from him.

His two friends look at Danny with puzzle stares as the boy reply to the message, he knew there was just no way he could mention Jazz in front of Tucker, not in his current condition. The rest of the day went on without a single ghost hunt, though the trio would have preferred some action.

Upon leaving his friends behind the young ghost boy flew aimlessly through the darkening sky of Amity Park, these past few days had been overly dramatic for his own taste, even if he talks to his sister about Tucker's feelings it would be meaningless since she was already “taken,” aside from that what right did Danny have to split Jazz from her boyfriend, if he somehow manages to do that it wasn’t as if she was going to run straight to Tuckers arms.

(XXXXX)

Once more his phone rang, it was another message from Jazz, the boy still had at least three more hours until his curfew so why would she be checking on him so soon, better yet why she and not his mother like it usually is.

“I miss you, come home” read the text.

He was taken aback by the message, it was clear that Jazz must have confused the numbers, surely she intended to send this to her boyfriend despite him not living with her, the half-ghost boy remains in silence unable to reply to the text.

“Hurry back, Danny”- said the next text.

To his surprise the moment he steps into the house Jazz greeted him with a bone-crushing hug, it was as if she hadn’t seen him in years, though it also took their parents by surprise they actually smile by the whole scene as they thought it to heartwarming.

The usual dinner scene had changed now Jazz kept her books and phone away from the table, she chatted all too cheerful with her brother about school, her extra assignments, the redhead even offer to tutor Danny in order to improve his grades, she was overly happy to be near her brother.

“Maybe she got into a fight with her boyfriend and she’s trying to hid it like this”- wonder the boy as he finishes his meal.

Monday morning finally came about, the boy sprung from his bed and the smile drawn on his face was long and wide, his long-awaited love would finally be answered, his patience finally rewarded, as he merrily skips down the stairs he once more met with his usual scene, his father eating as if it were his last meal, his mother still happily cooking breakfast though now Jazz was nowhere to be seen.

“Good morning! Lil bro!”- said the red hair girl as she hugs him from behind.

It was the second time someone got the jump on him, even though the boy pride himself in been well aware of his surroundings he couldn’t fell her presence, as she wraps her arms around the boy's chest he could now smell her perfume.

“Why didn’t I notice her before?”- mentally question the kid.

Her perfume was a big give away, the old floorboards made noise upon walking upon them, not to mention his keen ghost sense, any of that should have alerted him of Jazz and yet he was none the wiser, if a human could sneak up on him, any of his enemies could do the same though with more sinister results. 

“Stop bothering your brother and come for breakfast”- suddenly said Maddie as she set two more plates on the table. 

The girl insisted on taking her little brother to school in her old beetle but Danny had other plans mostly dedicated to finding Paulina earlier that day, nevertheless, Jazz wasn’t letting go. Just as he considers using his powers to escape the doorbell rang and Sam walks in without waiting for someone to open the door.

“Sup Danny? We’re running late” Said the goth as Danny took this brief moment to rush out the door.

Both teenagers started to run to school, thought the boy wasn’t running due to an educational interest, as they reach the corner some younger kids started to giggle as they pointed at the pair, at that moment Danny notice he had taken hold of Sam's hand yet she didn’t seem to mind.

As school came in sight his heart began to beat harder, so hard he felt it almost break through his chest. At the gates was his best friend Tucker at that moment he recalls the problem his friend was going through and he yet he shamelessly had forgotten about it as morning came.

“Hey Tuck, how it going?”- said the raven hair boy as Sam gave a supportive smile.

“Much better man, had the whole weekend to cool off, sorry for acting like a little bitch.”- replied the dark skin boy.

“Don’t say that man.” – said Danny.

Both Danny and Sam walk behind Tucker who still hung his head down, but seem to have taken the first step of overcoming his lost love, “Well she is way out of my league, right Danny?”- said the boy while his half-ghost friend found himself without words, perhaps a joke was in order or a more supportive talk would be better.

“Move it losers!”- demanded out of nowhere the school princess as she pushes the trio out of her path. 

Sam immediately call Paulina a shallow bitch as she also began to berate the cheerleader, yet the tan girl ignores the goth as she continues her path while the rest of the students had dream-like expression though as the goth girl turn back she notices something even more shocking than seeing Skulker in front of her. Danny had a truly hurt expression on his face it was the very same Tucker wore when he saw Jazz with that guy. 

“You ok? It seems like you just saw a ghost........ no pun intended.”- said Sam snapping Danny out of his trance.

“Yeah, I’m....find...... it’s nothing”- replied the boy as he turns around.

(XXXXX)

Later that week Technus had begun his world domination plan all he needed was to defeat Danny Phantom, though that was easier said than done. The fearsome ghost uses his powers to call all the electronics nearby to form his battle machine.

\- “I Technus, master of science and all electrical technology shall be the new ruler of the world”- stated the ghost as he finishes his enormous spider-like robot. 

With a series of ecto-rays Technus began his rampage against Phantom, his only obstacle in his world domination plans, each blast came deadly close to the town hero, “Danny the hell’s wrong with you, pay attention!!!!” yell Sam through the communicator nearly ripping the boy's ear.

It was true that he was completely absent-minded though out Lancer's whole lesson this few days though that wasn’t a novelty for him, suddenly a good aim shot hit Phantom in the chest crashing him into the side of a nearby garbage truck, the boy hid the vehicle so hard he broke the ironside. 

A triumphant smile was drawn on the ghost as he lost sight of his adversary inside the truck, but from the trash, the boy rushes out at high speed towards one of the spider legs and with a swift kick he broke it off, as he follows with a mighty uppercut to the belly of the beast.

\- “Curse you phantom!”- yelled out Technus as his robotic spider started to crumble.

The ghost began pulling levers and pushing buttons in order to reestablish his mechanical monster but as he finally began to stabilize his machine, Phantom started to bombard the robot making it blown into pieces. A yelling Technus was seen flying across the sky only to hit the ground with force.

Danny took this moment to suck the ghost into his thermos, his friend came out from their hiding spot though of course, they weren't to go head to head with a giant robot spider, that was simply asking for too much to anyone. 

\- “Say Danny you ok? You haven't been yourself lately”- ask Tucker as the trio left the battlefield.

As they walk away Sam repeated Tucker's question to what Danny gave his usual “I’m fine,” though as they continue their walk Danny couldn’t help but drown himself in old thoughts, the very same he had these past few days, was he a scam? surly he only spends a single dollar but he had actually hope for it to work, yet Paulina remains the same, still cold and aggressive towards him just like always, the same with everyone. 

On their way to their usual hangout, Sam’s mother intercepts them forcing the girl to go shopping with her, the two boys just look in silence how their friend was been drag away to her own personal hell. It wasn’t that she hated shopping, but she did hate the places her mother always took her, they were always a little too “girlish.” The boys giggle like toddlers as they saw Sam fade out in the distance before they too. parted ways 

It was later that evening that Danny found himself laying on his bed, staring at his bedroom ceiling, he wonders what could the strangely dress woman had gained by scamming him like that, surely the vial and its content were worth more than a single dollar his eyes felt heavy and soon he dozes off.

Once again he found himself standing in front of his window, it was the same dream he had before, the rhythmically rocking van, his best friend Tucker sobbing as he gazes into the vehicle yet before he could move over to Tucker he hear a soft giggle, upon turning he found no other than Paulina Sanchez sitting in his bed with a malice look on her eyes.

\- “You damn geek, even if you drug me with some strange potion I will never love you.”- said the tan girl as a shirtless Dash Baxter walks into the bedroom.

Danny’s heart suddenly fell down to his stomach as he witnesses the teen engage in a series of passionate kisses, the young half ghost saw how Baxter’s hand slowly crawl under Paulina’s blouse, heading straight to her breast while she gave a playful smile. Anger fills his heart and his eyes glow neon green as he claims eyes.

“Not here and not on my bed!!”- threaten the boy with a hand pull out front as he readies an ecto-energy ray.

With a loud and deep gasp, the boy awakened from his nightmare, he was sweating cold, the moment his eyes adjusted to the dimly lighted room he could make out a familiar face, one that he wasn’t sure he wanted to see at the moment.

“You alright sweetheart”- said Jasmine as she slowly touches his cheek.

“Yeah....”- replied the boy not really wanting to indulge any more than he should.

\- “Well come on down, dinner’s ready babe”- continued the red hair girl as she steps outside though before leaving she winks at him.

Danny remains in his bed for a few more minutes before it hit him, “sweetheart... babe?” never before had his sister use such words to refer to him, not in private and less likely in public. During dinner her behavior had changed radically, she no longer clinches either to her phone or to her books, now her eyes were almost glue to dear Danny, it was no different later that night as the family gathers in the living room to watch their favorite game show.

Jazz had sat next to her younger brother something that was rather uncommon for the girl, she would normally sit on the opposite side of him, on other occasions she would lock herself in her bedroom and not be seen until the next morning.

\- “Jazziness, if you’re tired why don’t you go to your room”- said Jack

Danny hadn’t actually noticed since he was too deep in thought about his potion not working but as he turns his head over to his sister he notices she had laid her head over his shoulder, the half-ghost boy had now just realized the position he and his sister had taken.

\- “I’ll go to bed once the shows over”- replied the red hair girl without moving from her place. 

Though before the boy could say anything Jazz phone began to ring, she glares and even clicks her tongue as she recognized the number rather than answering the call she hung up, this repeated three more times before she turns the device off, everyone remains in silence as they finish watching their show. 

(XXXXX)

The night was oddly cold, the skies were clear and all that could be seen as the pale moon accompanied by the few stars that didn’t shy away from the city nocturnal lights, Danny laid on his bed somewhat fearful of sleeping. Lately, his dreams were filled with horrid images he dares not recall.

It wasn’t often but now the boy was eager for a battle with any ghost if that meant he could forget these nightmares, but the streets were quiet it was as if all the ghosts suddenly decided to take a long break, now aside from the unwanted nightmares, his sister had started to act strange, she was unusually attentive with him even clingy, it was true that she worried for his dropping grades but such attention was almost unwelcome. 

Slowly his door creak as it open, there was a strange enthusiasm within the teen, he had high hope it was one of his evil peers wanting to try his luck by doing a sneak attack, yet his initial cheer dies down as he saw Jazz walk in. She was wearing her usual pink pajamas, though in her hand she had a tray with cookies and a couple of milk filled glasses, without waiting to be invited she creeps up to her young brother who stares at her with uneasiness.

With a smile drawn on her face she offers her treats to Danny, both ate quietly and spoke softly about school and most recent gossips, but deep inside Danny’s mind, he wanted to ask about her boyfriend and hopefully about her change in attitude since bringing him cookies at two in the morning was beyond normal.

Once the snacks were gone, Jazz asks for something that caught the young city protector completely off guard, - “so Lil bro.... can I sleep here with you?” 

The boy was left speechless, perhaps the treats were a way to soften him into saying yes, “come on, I’m having a hard time sleeping... so.... what do you say?”

He wasn’t in the mood to argue with her over something so trivial, though he expected her to sleep back to back, it shocks him when she laid her head over his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist and her legs around his own. Perhaps things were so bad with her boyfriend that she had the need to be near someone she could trust, the boy couldn’t find any other explanation for this sudden and most unusual request he had granted.

Things had taken a turn for strange in these few past days, Danny expected his love potion to work on Paulina by Monday but it was already Friday and the tan girl who all treat like a princess still ignore him, he felt like a fool for having believed in something so silly as a love potion, such a thing couldn’t possibly be real but now he was sure. 

Most importantly his sister had a radical change of attitude with him, wanting to spend more and more time with him, sending all kinds of messages to his phone constantly, but most notable was that she took any opportunity to hold him, either by holding hands or just trying to hug him.  
(XXXXX)

The trio made their way out of school heading almost by instinct towards the Nasty Burger, it was almost a gather point for all teenagers, Tucker had finally overcome his broken heart situation or at least he was hiding it quite well by now. Out of nowhere, the teenagers were called out by a young man, Tucker clench his fist as he recognizes the guy in question, it was Jazz boyfriend, his eyes had a strange red around it.

\- “Hi, sorry for calling you out so suddenly”- said the man who stood at least one head taller than Danny, - “you must be Jazz’s brother, Right?”- Danny only nodded in agreement while Tucker held an angry expression almost childlike, Sam remains quiet but attentive.

\- “I kinda need to talk to you...... Privately”- said the man looking over to Danny’s friends.

Though his request was unheard by Tucker who glues himself to Danny while pulling Sam closer, the brown hair man knew they didn’t trust him so he let out a heavy sigh. 

\- “Your friends can come too.”- he finally said. 

While they walk over to a burger joint, the ghost boy notices the thin frame the teen had, it was easy to assume he was a book worm just like his sister, though he didn’t look like the stereotypical nerd, he wore gray dress pants, a white button shirt, and a red handmade vest, his face was clear from zits unlike other “nerds,” his hair slightly unruly yet still held somewhat elegance, one could the guy was handsome, it was something Tucker also notice and heavily dislike.

\- “My name is Thomas”- said the young man as he invited the trio to sit down on the table. 

The man offers the teens a soda or something to eat in order to break the ice but none of the three was biting, after a few minutes of awkward staring and uncomfortable silence, Thomas look straight at Danny. 

\- “So let me get straight to the point...... is your sister seeing someone?”- Questioned Thomas in all seriousness as soon as they sat down.

Danny was taken aback by this question, the guy was indeed Jazz boyfriend, he had seen them kissing and Jazz wasn’t the kind to randomly make out with just any guy so why was he making such questions, at that moment he recalls how Jazz had started to change in her attitude towards him from the nearly cold shoulder to a nice and warm sister, to eventually something a little creepier.

\- “I don’t know if your aware of this but well I’m your sister’s boyfriend and well the thing is... I think she’s cheating on me”- almost whispered the guy as if he was ashamed to admit the situation.

\- “She’s not like that!!!”- suddenly yelled out Tucker scaring everyone in the Nasty Burger. 

Sam quickly calm her friend down, he had taken the accusation almost as a personal offense, meanwhile Danny was left shock to think his own sister would turn out to be a cheater, that was simply out of the question, she was far too mind-center to do such a thing, perhaps that was the reason she was clinging on him, things were most likely not working with Tom anymore and she was avoiding him, maybe he was lying in order to get in contact with her again.

\- “What my friend said is true, Jazz is no way a cheater. You must be imagining things.”- said the half-ghost boy while Tucker gave a satisfied smile.

Tom proceeded to explain how just this very morning when he, Jazz and few of their friends had gathered in the library to finish a project, Jazz had been texting to someone, though at start he didn’t mind, but curiosity came a little too strong due to her unusual behavior, once the redhead steps out to the bathroom he quickly slips the phone into his hand and send the most recent text history to his own phone.

Tucker berated the older teen for not trusting Jazz enough, Sam added on how unethical his behavior had been as she clarifies on how busy the girl actually is, been a modal student wasn’t an easy task, constant projects, extracurricular classes and she even tutor some kids, surly she was texting some of them or even a teacher, that was the most logical explanation.

The trio watches how Tom slides his phone with the text history wide open, their eyes broaden as they read each message: “Where are you? I miss you?” Danny recognizes the text, once he looks at top of the screen he told the older teen that she sends those to him, as he pointed over to his name. With a shook of the head, he denied what Danny had claimed. 

“Keep reading.” -Tom added.

Certainly, there were dozens of messages similar to one before but as they reach the last one, Sam and Tucker's jaw fell to the ground, the dark skin boy’s eyes water up, while Sam shows clear disgust, it was now clear as to why Tom thought Jazz was a cheater.

\- “The other night was fun, we should do it again soon, sleeping in your arms was wonderful. By the way, mom and dad are going to another silly ghost convention, so we have the house for ourselves tonight. I can’t wait to feel your manhood again, hurry up so I can rock your world”- read the text. 

Sam looked up to Tom who was on edge of crying, now it was clear as to why his eyes were redden, he had been crying though now it seems as he was using all of his will power to avoid it, she tried to deescalated the situation by saying that it was perhaps all misunderstanding, that they were obviously reading it out of context, though the text seems too straight forward as to what Jazz wanted to do tonight.

\- “Listen Danny can you talk to your sister about this because if I go tonight, I doubt we’re gonna be able to talk things out especially if that other Danny is there.”- said the older boy as his voice was cracking most likely because of anger or perhaps sorrow.

Tucker encourages the older teen to walk the anger out, to take a few deep breaths and calm down, Tom did as instruct only because Tucker guided him by the hand, it was an odd change from love rivals to fallen comrades. Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were shocked by the surreal position they were in. 

-“Sorry Sam I kinda need to be alone.” said the ghost boy as he too left the Nasty Burger in full haste. 

His heart was beating harder than ever, it felt just like when he had his first ghost fight ever, the dread, the adrenaline, the fear, all of it combines together, upon reaching the first alleyway he took out his phone begging to every god in the sky and even the ones below to find his worries to be unfounded.

\- “No, please no...”- whimpered the boy as he saw one unread message on his phone.

As he opens the text he read the same message he did on Tom’s phone, the ghost boys throat went dry and within his stomach he felt a void, he now understood why Jazz had changed towards him, why she insisted on spending time together and why Paulina remain the same.

(XXXXX)

Being the idiot that he is, Danny got the bottles mixed up and gave the wrong one to Paulina while his sister drank the one with the infusion. His heart shiver in fear as he realizes that Jazz was falling deeply in love with him as he recalls the instructions. 

“Effect will take place within the first 72 hours or something and what else... Warning if the target has fallen in love with someone else it’ll take more than a week or something like that.” Thought Danny as he changes into this alter ego.

Once in front of his house, his heartbeat harder than ever he knew he had screwed up hard and needed to fix it no matter what, Phantom glided into his bedroom careful of not been found out, soon he could hear his sister in the kitchen, she was making dinner for them.

The smell of roasted meat came to Danny’s nose as he slowly made his way down the stairs, he had absolutely no idea of how to fix these horrid mistakes. The living room was empty with the exception of a note on the coffee table, the boy curses his wicked luck as he confirms that his parents were out of town for one of their ghost conventions, all though it also mentions that they will return in the morning.

\- “Danny I didn’t hear you come in”- said Jazz as she walks out dress in a white apron.

He found himself without words as his sister wraps her arms around his waist while she smiles tenderly at him. Throughout the evening she talks nonchalantly of random school subjects which made him wonder if he had made a mistake surely he could feel her sisterly love but it didn’t seem like she was in love with him, Jazz behave like her normal self though far more caring, hopefully he was trick by the saleslady and the text he got was a sick joke of hers or perhaps that she accidentally sends him the text that was intended for her supposed lover.

As strange as it may be, the two siblings enjoy a horror movie later that night while Jazz held tightly to his hand, the soft and warm skin prove to be far too distracting for the young boy, now that the idea of her been possibly in love with him was worrying him too much, yet she hadn’t mentioned the text she sent him earlier, which made relax as he convinces himself that she was indeed having an affair, at least now he could enjoy the movie. 

\- “Hey Danny, turn around”- said Jazz as he turns to see her.

At that moment she planted a kiss on his lips, Danny’s heart nearly stops as he feels her lips, the boy froze in his seat, his eyes nearly pop out of its sockets once she tried to pry open his mouth with her tongue, the boy quickly jump out of his seat and move far from her.

\- “What’s wrong babe, movie’s over and it’s nearly nine o'clock”- said the redhead as she seductively bit her lips, - “I think it’s time to go to bed, after all I know you read my message.”

It wasn’t a mistake, she had drunk the potion and was now under its powerful effects, Jazz was now in love with Danny, she wanted him, she desires him more than anyone else in the world, no one could have a place in her heart or mind.

\- “Jazz please you’re my sister”- pleaded the boy.

\- “So?”- replied the girl as she carefully caresses his crotch.

\- “Please you have a boyfriend and I don’t see you that way!” continued the boy. 

She gave out an annoyed glare as she quickly pulls out her cellphone, Danny watched her send a text to someone most likely Thomas judging by their conversation, “there, problem-solve,” said Jazz as she told her brother she had just dumped the annoyance, yet he explains how he couldn’t see her as a girlfriend since they were blood-related.

-“Oh really? Then why are you packing a tent in your pants”- continued the redhead as Danny curses his body’s reaction.

\- “I gotta get something”- said the raven hair boy as pulls her off him.

The half-ghost boy finally remembered the business card Elizabeth gave him, perhaps there was an antidote for this kind of situation. Certainly, she must have something to reverse this whole situation, all he had to do was find the card and call the exhibitionists.

Oddly enough Jazz didn’t follow him to his room instead she heads to her own bedroom, letting the boy search high and low for the card, it was a first for him to berate his lack of cleanliness, his clothes were scattered around the floor, his desk a complete and utter mess, even so, he found Elizabeth’s card in the mess. 

Danny sighs in relief as he held tightly to the card while he turns over to the door, at that moment he saw his sister walk inside wearing nothing more than a transparent baby-doll, in her mouth she had a long string of condoms.

Danny averted his eyes not wanting to see his seminude sister and her display of eroticism, the boy never had imagined she had such clothing in her wardrobe though perhaps it was meant for Thomas before he had screwed up, as he kept his gaze glued to the floor he soon saw Jazz kneeling in front of him just mere inches from his crotch, she licks her lips almost as if she were to have a delicious treat.

Once again he froze in his spot, his brain couldn’t process what was happening, was it fear or shock that impeded him from having Jazz take his manhood into her mouth, suddenly the doorbell rang, 

“Ignore it.”- ordered Jazz as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

The ringing became relentless as it follows with loud and violent banging on the door, forcing the girl to growl as she let go of Danny, at that moment he speeds away from her while he buckles his pants on leaving Jazz with a surprised expression.

Before she could say anything, their living room window was broken followed by angry yelling, “Jazz!!!! Come here!!!” Whoever was yelling was clearly drunk, Danny ran out to confront the one had broken the window though it was a mere excuse to get away from his sister. 

(XXXXX)

He was sure it wasn’t a random break-in, Danny was certain that it was Thomas. He must’ve gotten the break-up text and came to confront Jazz about it. As the raven hair boy came down to the ground floor he confirms his suspicions, it was indeed Jazz now ex-boyfriend. 

\- “Where the fuck are they?!!” questioned Tom in his drunken voice.

\- “Who?” replied Danny in an angry tone. 

\- “Your bitch of a sister and that bastard!!”- yelled the older teen as he tried to push Danny aside. 

Tom found out that moving the smaller boy was like trying to move a car, it was thanks to the Phantom strength that Danny had turned into an immovable object, after all, he had the power to lift a school bus pack with kids with merely any effort.

With just one hand Danny crush the drunken teen against a wall, Tom tried to wrestle his way out of Danny’s powerful grip but to no avail, at that moment Jazz came down to see what was going on, the man saw his ex-girlfriend in a baby-doll and went berserk.

“I knew it!!!! You lying, cheating bitch!!! How could you!!!”- screamed Tom at top of his lungs, - “and you knew about this, didn’t you!! He’s upstairs isn’t him, tell him to come down!!”- demanded Tom from Danny.

The older teen demanded to have Jazz lover come down, in his drunken state Tom couldn’t hear reason. Unable to get what he wanted the boy storm over to Jazz in a fit of rage, though before he could reach the girl.

He was stopped by Danny who held him by his handmade vest, the brown hair boy rolls his eyes as he threw a punch to Danny’s face only to be stopped midway. Before he realized it, he was tossed across the living room with so much ease he resembled more a rag doll than a man.

The pain of falling on his back was mighty, even so, he stood up not wanting to be made fun of, Thomas had enough of that in school, far too often he had been bullied and humiliated by members of the football team and by the “A-Listers,” he just couldn’t add a cheating girlfriend to the list.

\- “At least tell who the fuck is the guy your fucking behind my back?!”- demanded once more Tom.

Fearful of actually knowing who was upstairs, he still remains in his place, the teen was well aware that Jasmine is quite the beauty and that she had caught the gaze of more than one jock, the sole idea of having one of them upstairs laughing his wits out would be just too much for him to take. 

Never had Tom cross any of the jocks nor had he insulted anyone for them to bully him like so, yet he was tired of this, tired of always having shit thrown at him, of having his books stolen and painted on, and was this now part of their bullying, was it another game, to see who was the first to fuck his girlfriend.

Jazz was the only good thing in school for him, in his whole life, before she came to his live Tom dedicated himself to his studies, it was his way of coping with evil the A-listers did to him for no reason. 

She was his sunshine and now the idea of one of those bastards having his way with her was unbearable, Thomas could actually envision the football captain making Jazz scream in pleasure as he rams her from behind.

\- “Is it just one or perhaps…...?”- mentally questioned the teen as he fixated his eyes on Danny.

Tom had heard a little about Danny and realize that he too was a victim of bullying, what if the whole football team was upstairs taking turns on Jazz while her brother waits outside for them to finish so he could clean up afterward. 

As far as he had heard the kid was a wimp just like him so it wasn’t so far fetched to think he was gofer for these animals. Tom could imagine the black-haired kid running around town trying get more condoms before they ran out and decided to go raw on Jazz.

\- “Move aside kid!!”- Tom had enough of imagining horrible things. 

\- “Tom…. I…... I’m so…...”- Jazz's nose started to bleed as she tries to speak with her boyfriend.

Both teens look at her with shock stares, Danny wonders if she was fighting against the potion now that she stood in front of her boyfriend, his heart started to fill with hopes that she would break free from this curse he had unknowingly place on her, Tom on the other could only imagine she was bleeding because the jocks took too many turns on her.

At that moment fill with a rage he had never before felt the teen did the stupidest thing he could have ever done in his entire life; he pulls out a knife and rush over to the stairs. 

“Run Jazz!” yelled Danny as he took hold of Tom. 

Thanks to his unnatural strength, the boy manages to keep Tom from moving a single inch, though if he had held slightly harder, Danny could have broken his wrist.

\- “Tom calm down it’s not what you’re thinking”- pleaded Danny.

Yet the older teen was far too drunk and angered to listen to reason, “move it, kid, I’m gonna kill them,” Danny knew he had no other option but to hurt the teen before he did something everyone was going to regret. 

As he ready to attack the kid, powerful lighting hit the drunken teen and for the next few seconds he shook on his foot before falling to the ground, Danny lifted his head and he could see his mother rolling her ghost zapper that also function as a powerful Taser. Without making any questions Jack toss the teen out the door.

Jazz hid within her room, refusing to come out even when her mother pleaded with her to explain what happened, Danny had to lie in order to make things logical. The teen explains Jazz had a boyfriend but the relationship turned abusive and violent, so she ended the relationship but the teen didn’t take it so well and he had come to their house to “fix” things.

(XXXX)  
One month later.

It was late evening at the local library, it was the only place where Thomas could find peace. His neighbors heard about the mess he made at the Fenton residence and how he tried to attack his former girlfriend though none knew it involved a knife. 

He couldn’t stand the judgmental looks on their eyes whenever he walks to the store, the whispers and gossip were getting on his nerves but couldn’t do or say anything as no one would ever believe or understand him.

At least at the library there was some solace from the gazes and the gossip. The worse was at school as his bullies were especially cruel with him while mocking his wrecked relationship.

After he was thrown out the house, Maddie had him arrested but Danny and Jazz refuse to press charges, yet things didn’t end there, a few days later Tom confronted a teen named Dash Baxter, the quarterback was not only Danny’s personal bully but Thomas as well. 

The brown hair teen was certain Jazz was trick by this retard who could barely read and write into sleeping with him, even after Dash proved he never touched Jazz nor had gone near her, he was still savagely beaten up.

Though Dash is much taller and muscular than Thomas he couldn’t do much against the rage of baseball bat. Tom ended up breaking his leg in serval parts along with a few ribs which cause him to be expelled from school and to lose his scholarship, surprisingly the jock’s family didn’t want to press charges either as Dash had priors and fear they could be exposed.

“You called?”- said a female voice.

Thomas lifted his eye to a woman who dresses a light brown vest and long blue skirt, the boy felt some familiarity with her as she reminded him of his late grandmother. 

“Yes, ma’am”- replied Thomas as he invited the woman to sit down.

The brown-haired woman adjusted her thick glasses as she puts her leather bag over the table, Thomas looks at the contents as he wonders if he was doing the right thing.

“I got a problem and I believe you can fix it miss Elizabeth”- said Thomas.

“I got exactly what you want”- replied the woman.

(XXXXX)

Things didn’t improve over the course of a month, Jazz was every day more in love with Danny reaching an obsessive rate, constantly watching him, always with him, day and night, things got so bad his ghost hunting duties had suffered for it as well as the people of Amity Park. 

The ghost had high hope of contacting with Elizabeth, perhaps with her help he could find an antidote for this love sickness Jazz was having but no matter how hard he looks he was unable to find the card with her phone number not only he soon found out that she had left the alley she had her shop.

There were no guarantees that Elizabeth was even in Amity anymore, asking around in his ghost proof to be equally fruitless no one knew of her, not in the human world nor in the ghost zone, just as she had appeared, she had also disappeared. 

The boy hears his phone ring, it was his sister. If the girl didn’t know his whereabouts for more than thirty minutes she would start to freak out, at the moment she was at a psychiatric session since her love for Danny didn’t go unnoticed by her parents.

The two older Fenton’s thought that the whole situation with Tom had scarred her mentally and she was taking refuge within her brother’s arms, as per recommendation by their psychiatrist, they had to keep the two siblings as far away from each other as possible. 

Though this was easier said than done especially because Jasmine would have violent outbursts whenever she wasn’t with her brother, as long as she was in his arms she was calm and docile.

It had become a routine for the teen to wander the streets looking for Elizabeth, even at late hours of the night but as always his walks around town had proven to be fruitless, the boy wonders if he would have to live like this with Jazz for the rest of their days, perhaps it was punishment for trying to force someone to love him.

All of the sudden the boy felt a hand on his shoulder, the moment he turned around Danny saw none other than Tom, the boy had changed drastically since he was thrown out the Fenton house, his hair was even more unruly than before, there were heavy bags under his eyes and though it had only been a month he had lost much weight.

\- “It been a while, Danny”- said the teen with a smile in his face, - “I need to talk with you, let’s get something to drink”-

Danny knew Tom was a victim of his stupidity if he hadn’t done something so thoughtless perhaps none of this would have happened, as they walk Danny notice they were heading towards the café where he had first spotted Jazz with Tom. Where his friend Tucker had his heart ripped out, the boys sat down on the porch area and almost immediately a waitress came to take their order.

The older teen order a couple of Italian lemon sodas, the waitress skips back into the café for the drinks, meanwhile, Tom looks slightly happy, he smiles nonchalantly while he looks to the ongoing cars, soon the waitress came back with the drinks.

\- “Well drink up”- said Tom with a cheery voice.

Danny began drinking the soda while Tom started to talk, - “so I just wanted to tell you that, me and my family are leaving Amity Park tonight, we’re going back to New York.”- 

The ghost boy knew Tom had it very hard during the last month, the breakup, his arrest and the fight with Dash which got him expelled, it all made Danny feel like human trash, had he control his lust than it would be alright. 

\- “It’s good isn’t, I use to come here with Jazz a lot before this whole mess happened.”- Tom casually remark. 

\- “Listen Tom I need to tell you…. There wasn’t anyone upstairs, it was just Jazz and me.”- added Danny.

\- “Yes I know, well it took me a while but I know the truth”- continued Tom as Danny’s eyes suddenly felt heavy, it was only five-thirty, he shouldn’t feel so tired. 

“How did your friend take it when they found out that you and Jazz are a couple.” said Tom with a hard cold face, the ghost boy was in panic as his secret was out.

\- “We’re not… a… couple…”- Danny slurred his words.

\- “Don’t lie”- continued Tom as he put a business card on the table.

As the boy’s eyes scan the card he notices the name Elizabeth Shadow on it, that’s why he couldn’t find it, Tom had the card the whole time. Danny0s breathing became heavy and his hands were going numb. 

\- “You’re sick Danny, drugging your sister and forcing her to love you, are you insane?”- said Tom as he took a large gulp from his soda.

\- “She told me everything, don’t think there’s confidentially in her business…. You took Jazz from me and not only you ruin my life but that of my family, I ended sending the wrong guy to the hospital, I lost my scholarship, got expel… it’s true that me and my family are leaving but you had to be punished for everything you did, for ruining me, for sullying your own sister”- recriminated Thomas trying to keep his voice from screaming.

Danny now knew what happened, why he suddenly felt so tired, there was only one simple explanation for this, he was poisoned by one of Elizabeth's vails, but not just any vials. 

\- “You bought the Remover?” questioned the boy.

“Yeah, I sold everything I own but Elizabeth is rather reasonable, she’s just like my dad an advocate of justice. So, she gave it to me for just ten thousand”- said Thomas. 

Danny saw his drool drip over the table as he felt his teeth loosen. Out of all the powerful ghosts and criminals he had fought since getting his ghost magic, a simple nerdy human with a grudge bested him without even lifting a finger. 

“It took me a long time to convince my dad and sister to help me out, good thing there’s no uniform for this café. My sis just sneak some of the remover after using it with her ex, just to see if it really works”- said Thomas as he winks at Danny.

Elizabeth’s potion work beautifuly on Danny, his body felt heavy and sight darken. The boy with raven locks was surprise there was a poison that could actually kill him, though he did wonder if only his human body would die and not his ghost side.

Thomas got up from his chair and walk over to Danny, the older teen leans over to the side of Danny’s head and with a long creepy smile he whispers,“My family and I really are moving away but I just had to see you pay.”

Danny’s sight darken as Thomas left him behind and disappears around the corner, the boy wanted to scream for help but no sound could form within his mouth. A cold he never felt before embrace his frail body and his sight went completely dark.

(XXXXX)

With a loud gasp Danny abruptly sprung up on his feet, gasping for air and swinging his arms all around. His fingers tingled and felt light headed as slightly dizzy, Danny had much difficulty breathing and his mouth had iron taste. 

“I can’t believe it fail, I’m alive”- said in Danny in victory.

Danny scans his surroundings while thinking what kind of excuse he could make up to the paramedics who were most likely already treating him, yet he notices there was absolutely nothing around just the bright white shine as far as his eyes could see. 

\- “Where am I? this isn’t the ghost zone”- continued the boy as he turns around, in front of him stood a huge black stone wall, he can’t believe what was written.

“YOU ARE DEAD”

“Dead? I can’t be dead. I’m still alive, I’m breathing and my heart beats.”- whimpered the boy as he fell to his knees.

With a hand over his chest he couldn’t feel his heart beating at all, there was no pulse on his neck. Danny was terrified, more so than any battle he had been in, right now he would give anything to fight Skulker rather than being here. 

\- “At least the problem’s gone, maybe Jazz returned to normal.”- added Danny as he force himself to accept his reality as he stares at the big black wall.

\- “I found you Danny! those were some scary hours”- said Jazz as she hugs Danny from behind. 

Fin


End file.
